


Lullaby

by lostgirl966



Series: AHS Character x Reader [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/M, Fluff, Michael - Freeform, Michael Langdon - Freeform, antchrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Michael sings to the ReaderHere is the song so you can listen along: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPmRLvNl8nc&index=16&list=LLJJ7WlmUSut8k_t4pJrCSCw&t=0s





	Lullaby

Panting filled the room as Michael and you caught your breath after a very hot and sweaty fuck. You brush the hair out of your eyes and glance over at Michael whose hands were behind his head as he grins up at the ceiling. You moved over so that your head rested on his chest. His heart pounds loudly. You hummed along with the thumping of it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered running his long fingers through your hair.

You looked up at him giving his jawline a few kisses. “So are you, love.” You lay in silence for a few moments simply revealing in the soft skin of his muscular chest. “Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you sing for me?”

He was silent for a moment. “Sing? That’s a strange request.”

“I just heard you singing in the hallway yesterday. You have such a divine voice.”

Michael sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. “I guess I can comply to that request. How can I say no to you?”

You grin at your victory and shift slightly to wrap your arms around him, getting comfortable. Then Michael began his tune.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man_  
_With my three wishes clutched in her hand_  
_The first that she may spared the pain that comes from a dark and laughing rain_  
_When she finds love may it always stay true  
_ _This is beg for the second wish I made to_

Your heart soared as your drank his melodic voice. It made your shudder slightly. You felt as if you were in a trance at the silky sound of it.

_But wish no more, my life you can take_  
_To have her please just one day wake_  
_To have her please just one day wake  
_ _To have her please just one day wake_

Michael kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arm tightly around you. “Does this make you happy my little dove?”

“Very much so,” you reply as you caress his cheek. “Your voice enchants my love. Will you sing me to sleep?”

“If that is what you wish.”

So he continued his song until your eye finally closed and your mind slipped off to the land of dreams and imagination. He, Michael, was not far behind you. He slipped off starring at you and smiling to himself.


End file.
